


Forever, Al

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Just Al's thoughts in the quiet of their bed.  Post-leap fluff, romance.





	Forever, Al

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1996.

I lay there in the darkness, holding you and watching you sleep. Occasionally I allow myself the luxury of stroking through soft hair, enjoying the feel of your head on my chest.

I think I'm falling in love and it scares the hell out of me.

Oh, sweetheart, it's been so long since I felt like this about anyone. And so many things can go wrong. I'm afraid of screwing it up, like I've screwed up every relationship I've ever had. And this is so strong, and feels so beautiful...and our precious friendship...how can I bear to jeopardize all that? Or maybe it'll be you. Changing your mind, telling me you made a mistake. Finding out I'm not really that great of a catch after all...

You could have anybody. You don't believe that, don't realize your appeal. But I've seen the looks that stray your way. In your self imposed shy cocoon you don't see them. I may have the charm, the skill at seduction, but you...you've got those puppy dog eyes that melt every woman's maternal heart...the bedroom eyes that turn will to vapor. A loving heart, an Adonis body. Everything.

God knows I never was immune to it either, even in friendship. Should have known, heeded it as a warning. Hell, I knew I was getting in too deep. As a friend you were closer to me than any lover or wife had ever been. But it was too late, all too late the minute I looked into your eyes.

God, you have beautiful eyes. I'm almost surprised at myself, thinking these thoughts about a man. Almost, like I'm standing outside myself, observing. Well, I got good at that.

But not good enough to prevent myself from feeling. Even though I wasn't really there, I was a part of everything that happened, a part of you.

You make me _feel_. Do you have any idea how deeply you reached me? Can you grasp the scope of the feat, of accomplishing what no one ever had before?

Looks like you're an expert at attaining the unobtainable.

Hmmm.... You can turn a disaster into a miracle, a rock into a diamond, just by your special presence. I've seen it happen. Nothing is impossible around you. Maybe...maybe I can have hope. If I trust in you, and God knows I do. As long as you want me, as long as this is something you want to be.

Then it will.

"Sam?" I gently shake your shoulder. Warm, firm, alive.

"Mmm?" you murmur sleepily, blindly turning your head up to mine. I can't refrain from kissing your lips. You kiss back, dreamily, smiling.

"Do you really want this? Me?" I hold my breath. When is the last time a lover's answer meant so much?

"Forever," you tell me. "Forever, Al." And I know this for the ultimate miracle.

You've made me believe in forever.

**the end**

6/3/96


End file.
